User talk:Merrystar
Upload MAYDAY!!!! File uploads have been disabled on WikiBarn!!! do you have any idea how this could have happened??? Elbutler 19:59, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :No need to panic, the upload log is back to normal. Elbutler 22:07, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Wendy, i've come to ask how can i add "characters" and "Episodes" sections to sidebar like the other Smallville wikis. (P.S. If i add an episodes section to the sidebar i would include Season 1 and 2.) Elbutler 18:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Users Well Wendy, i've tried everything but i've had no luck at recruiting more users, do you have any suggestions? Elbutler 16:01, 27 August 2008 (UTC) WIP Hi Wendy, Do you think you can create a templat for articles that are for work in progress. :Actually i was thinking of template that would go something like this: "This article is a work in progress, It is going through major addition and extensive clean-up, please help by editing anything you can". Elbutler 14:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's perfect Wendy, thanks. Elbutler 10:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Robber, DVD, etc. Hey Wendy, Do you think you can upload an image for the character Robber? also do you think you can get a image of the new Back at the Barnyard DVD? Elbutler 20:28, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Template Dear Wendy, Thanks for the favicon, and how to make category pages really confused me untill now. As for the template i would like a template for stubs and clean-up like the ones Wikia and Wikipedia uses. Elbutler 13:48, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Favicon Hey Wendy, Do you think that you can design a favicon? if so then maybe it could be a small head of a cow? Elbutler 19:43, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Return Dear Wendy, I have returned from my 2 month absent and i couldn't help but notice that the Justice Brood and Club Otis pages are in need of images, do you think you can help? Also how do you make Templates and Category pages? From Editor and Creator of WikiBarn, Elbutler 18:06, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Well Being? Wendy are you okay? i e-mailed you a little while ago and you didn't answer you normally do. From Editor and Creator of WikiBarn, Elbutler 20:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Recap Dear Wendy, WikiBarn is in need of images and Recaps on these pages: Dead Cow Walking, Justice Brood, Cowman and Ratboy (episode), Cow's best Friend, Animal Farmers, and Lights, Cameras, Moo!, Do you think you can help? From Editor and Creator of WikiBarn, Elbutler 12:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the images Wendy! From Creator and Editor of WikiBarn, Elbutler 00:52, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Images Dear Wendy, Images are needed on the Cowman and Duke the Dog pages, do you think you can help? From Editor and Creator of WikiBarn, Elbutler 00:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Discussion Dear Wendy, I you'll look at the recent changes for May 19th 2008 you'll realize i've added some discussion pages and updated the character article. From Creator and Editor of WikiBarn, Elbutler 11:48, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Logo 2 I love it! Thanks Wendy! From editor and creator of WikiBarn, Elbutler 01:11, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Logo Well i was thinking it would be a picture of Otis and the barnyard gang out in the pasture if that can be done. Frm Editor and Creator of Wikibarn, Elbutler 23:57, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Important Message Dear Wendy, I need your help. Wikibarn needs a logo, do you think you can help? From Editor and Creator of Wikibarn, Elbutler 13:47, 18 May 2008 (UTC)